<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat's Eyes by DancingInTheSliverGlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172852">Cat's Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow'>DancingInTheSliverGlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Men Crying, Nightmares, POV Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, cat’s eyes would be a nice addition to my collection.” The Circle member’s words echo in Alec’s head as he runs to the warehouse as fast as he can. Magnus is facing goodness knows how many Circle members in the warehouse without any back up. Alec has his stamina, speed and sight runes activated and he’s running, sprinting as fast as he can but deep inside he knows it’s not enough.</p><p>He’s not going to get there in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, cat’s eyes would be a nice addition to my collection.” The Circle member’s words echo in Alec’s head as he runs to the warehouse as fast as he can. Alec has his <em>stamina</em>, <em>speed </em>and <em>sight </em>runes activated and he’s running, sprinting as fast as he can but deep inside he knows it’s not enough.</p><p>He’s not going to get there in time. </p><p>Alec ignores the strain in his legs, feet and chest. None of that matters. All that matters is Alec getting to the warehouse. Magnus is facing goodness knows how many Circle members in the warehouse without any back up.</p><p>There’s only three blocks left when Alec sees Magnus’ magic engulf the top of the warehouse. The upper windows explode outward, sending glass flying everywhere. Even with the <em>sight</em> rune activated, the inside of the warehouse is too dark to see what’s happening inside. </p><p>Alec can’t hear anything above the panting of his breath and his heart beating in his throat. </p><p>Two more blocks. Alec’s almost there. <em>Please, please, just hang on Magnus. I’m almost there.</em></p><p>Alec sees a figure fall out of the top of the warehouse. For a moment, his breath is stuck in his throat but then he notices the seraph blade in the figure’s hand before it crashes into the ground. <em>Good, </em>Alec thinks vincinatively. </p><p>Suddenly, there’s a commotion at one of the windows on the top floor. Two figures haul a third figure, limp figure toward the window. Together they hoist the figure through, and hold him there by his wrist. </p><p>Alec’s heart’s heart stops. He knows the jacket on the third figure hanging out the window. He knows that person intimately like the back of his hand. That person is his life, his future, his love.</p><p>“MAGNUS!”</p><p>Alec only has one block left. He sprints as fast as he can, praying to God and every angel he can think of. <em>Please, not him. Not Magnus, please. Let me save him. </em></p><p>One of the figures holding Magnus hears his cry and looks at him. It’s Valentine. He recognizes Alec, the boy in love with a warlock and smiles cruelly. </p><p>Then he lets go. </p><p>“NO!”</p><p>Time slows down. Magnus falls backward, with his face toward Valentine, Alec lunges toward the base of the warehouse, reaching with every shred of strength in his body. In the back of his mind, Alec wonders why isn’t Magnus doing anything? He knows Magnus can make portals in a split second during battles. He’s seen Magnus do it himself. He knows Magnus can-to an extent- manipulate his body in the air. It’s not exactly flying, but it would be enough to slow his fall and survive.</p><p>Magnus doesn’t do anything. There’s not a shred of magic on his fingers. He plummets to the ground- </p><p>- and misses Alec’s arms by mere inches. He hears a crunch as Magnus' skull hits the pavement.</p><p>Alec collapses next to him, hands flying to Magnus in vain hope. </p><p>That’s when he sees it.</p><p>Magnus’ beautiful cat eyes are missing. In their place are two bloody eye sockets. </p><p>Alec screams. It’s an inhumane, tortured sound. With shaking hands, Alec cups Magnus’ face and leans over him, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ bloody one. Magnus’ chest isn't moving. He isn’t breathing. There’s blood pouring out from behind his head. Tears well up in Alec’s eyes.</p><p>“No No No No No NO! Magnus! <em>Magnus</em>.” </p><p>Alec sits up and pulls Magnus’ body up with him into his lap, head over his shoulder.</p><p>“Magnus, no, please. Please. You can’t leave me. You can’t be-be gone. <em>Magnus</em>, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Come back.<em> Please.</em>” </p><p>“<em>I</em> <em>need you</em>.”</p><p>Magnus’ head slides off Alec's shoulder at an unnatural angle. Hot tears cascade down Alec’s face. It feels like Alec’s heart fractures in his chest, but somehow the pain is secondary. Alec’s entire world reduces to the man lying in his lap. </p><p>“<em>Magnus</em>. ” Alec’s voice cracks with emotion.</p><p>Alec wraps his arms around Magnus, holding his head in the crook of Alec’s shoulder. He rocks back and forth.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry</em>.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alexander!” </p><p>Alec’s eyes fly open. Magnus is leaning over him, holding onto his shoulders and shaking him frantically. He’s in his silky royal blue robe. His expression is one of worry and fear. And his eyes…</p><p>… are cat’s eyes. Yellow, just a shade lighter than liquid gold, and completely alive.</p><p>Alec surges up, pulls Magnus toward him and wraps him in the tightest of hugs. One hand goes into the hair behind Magnus’ head, frantically searching for any wounds. </p><p>He doesn’t find any.</p><p>Alec can feel the heat from Magnus’ body and the soft thuds of his heart, and yet he doesn’t start to calm down until he feels Magnus’ hands gently land on his back, rubbing up and down soothingly.</p><p>“M-Magnus.” Alec chokes out, his voice breaking. </p><p>“You’re okay, love. Just breathe with me. We’re okay.”</p><p>
  <em>We’re okay.</em>
</p><p>Alec finally takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes. He leans his forehead in the crook of Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus murmurs sweet reassurances in his hair. Alec can feel Magnus’ pulse on his side of his forehead. It’s slightly faster than normal, but very much there.</p><p>It was just a vivid nightmare.</p><p>Magnus is alive.</p><p>Alec shudders and tears continue slipping out of his eyes. The sight of Magnus lying dead with his eyes gouged out haunts him. Alec feels like he’s splitting in pieces with only Magnus’ arms around him keeping him together. </p><p>“We’re okay, love. Just try to breathe. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Alec painfully swallows and tries to calm down. He feels his pulse throbbing fast, faster than he can ever recall. He imagines his pulse slowing and tries to take a slow breath.</p><p>The image of Magnus falling from the warehouse pops up. Suddenly Alec can’t breathe.</p><p>“Focus on me, love. I’m here.”</p><p>Distantly, he’s aware that Magnus starts singing. He doesn’t recognize the tune, or even the language but it’s relaxing. Slowly Alec’s mind relinquishes its hold on the nightmare as Alec listens to the song. It’s simple, a single low voice and yet beautiful, almost otherworldly. Vaguely Alec wonders if Magnus is singing him a Seelie lullaby. Alec doesn’t know how much time passes, but eventually his heart beat settles and he’s able to breathe without feeling like there’s shards of glass in his throat. </p><p>“Thank you.” Alec mumbles into Magnus’ neck, still unwilling to let him go. </p><p>Magnus makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. “Nightmare?”</p><p>Alec squeezes his eyes shut, keeping the horrific images away through sheer will power. “Yea.”</p><p>Magnus loosens his hold on Alec and moves slightly back. For a moment, Alec’s hands tighten on Magnus. He doesn’t want to let him go, but he forces his arms to relax. </p><p>Magnus draws back to look Alec in the eyes while staying close enough to remain hugging. He cups Alec’s cheek with his hand. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks gently. </p><p>Alec swallows and looks away from Magnus’ eyes. “You-you died. I didn’t get there in time.” </p><p>“Valentine took your eyes.”</p><p>Alec feels Magnus freeze. Then Magnus guides Alec’s head back to his shoulder, and rubs his back comfortingly. </p><p>“Valentine’s dead, love. I’m right here. It’s just a dream.”</p><p>“I know - its just - it was really vivid.” </p><p>Magnus makes a soft empathetic noise. “Do you think you can go back to sleep?”</p><p>Alec immediately shakes his head no. “Do you-can we just stay? Like this?” he pleads. </p><p>Magnus places a soft kiss on Alexander's head. "Of course we can. Whatever you need, love." With a flick of his fingers, Magnus rearranges the pillows behind them. Then he guides Alec to sit cross legged, leaning on the headboard of the bed before he sits in front of Alec leaning back into his chest. Alec’s arms immediately wrap around Magnus’ torso and he delicately places his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. </p><p>“Good?”</p><p>Alec kisses the top of Magnus’ shoulder, right at the edge of Magnus’ royal blue robe. “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>Magnus picks up Alec’s right hand and kisses his knuckles before placing it back on his side. He leaves his hand on top of Alec’s and interlocks their fingers. </p><p>"How about some mundane tv?" </p><p>Alec shrugs, he doesn't mind. Magnus summons a flat screen tv to their room, and sticks it to the wall using his magic. Alec stares entranced. He's always loved watching Magnus do magic. With a flick of his wrist, a show Alec doesn't recognize starts playing, although within a few minutes it's clear that Magnus is a fan. </p><p>Every once in a while Alec feels a soft rumble in Magnus' chest as he laughs lightly. Although Magnus's attention is on the show, he keeps his hand interlocked with Alec’s, and Alec appreciates it, Magnus is simultaneously giving him the time to process and relax without demanding anything from him. </p><p>Alec closes his eyes and lets the final remnants of fear and adrenaline from the nightmare wash away with the feel of Magnus content and warm and <em>alive</em> in his arms. He feels the quiet warmth of Magnus’s skin on his, the soft coolness of Magnus’ silk robe on his chest and the heat from Magnus’ hand on the back of his. Its grounding, and Alec revises his earlier assessment of not being able to go to sleep.</p><p>Alec unwinds from around Magnus, and lies down next to him, head in Magnus’s lap. Magnus gently scratches at Alec’s scalp and Alec melts.</p><p>Magnus laughs quietly. “Deciding to go to sleep after all?”</p><p>Alec hums, eyes closed. The tendrils of sleep have already caught him, fueled by the feeling of safety and reassurance that Magnus emits. Distantly, Alec feels a faint sensation on his head, something not entirely physical but yet familiar, followed by a soft kiss. </p><p>“Sleep well, Alexander. You won’t have any more nightmares again tonight.”</p><p>A faint smile twitches at Alec’s lips. “Love you,” he mumbles, half incoherent before falling asleep.</p><p>(Above him unknown to Alec, Magnus mutes the tv and smiles down at Alec. </p><p>“I love you too, Alexander.”)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, here is the tooth rotting fluff XD</p><p>I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.<br/>Come say hi on <a href="https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com">my tumblr :)</a><br/>If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?</p><p>Emoji Key if y'all want them:<br/>❤ = you wish you could kudos again<br/>😭 = I got you right in the feels<br/>🔥 = you're just kinda screaming inside because this is too much fluff and now you have literal cavities<br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MAGNUS BANE IS NOT DEAD I PROMISE! The explanation is in the tags XD</p><p>I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.<br/>Come say hi on <a href="https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com">my tumblr :)</a><br/>If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?</p><p>Emoji Key if y'all want them:<br/>❤ = you wish you could kudos again<br/>😭 = I got you right in the feels<br/>🔥 = you're just kinda screaming inside because this is too close to major character death for your taste<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>